The Golden Halo
by Cuthbert72
Summary: Cassie returns from Scotland to visit Sid and gives him a sweet surprise! Alternative scenario for Season 2 Episode 4. Assuming Sid did not go camping in South Wales with Michelle. With thanks to Untouchablerave for the original idea. Rated 'M' for sexual content Revised January 2014
1. Here Comes the Sun

**Chapter 1: Here Comes the Sun**

Sid was inconsolable. A few weeks ago he had suffered two major emotional traumas. He had a misunderstanding with his girlfriend Cassie when he established a video link with her in Scotland one morning. He saw her apparently being undressed on a bed by her Scottish friend, Lachlan. He wrongly assumed that they were lovers and switched off the link straight away, feeling betrayed. The same day, he had a very eventful visit by his grandfather, uncle and two nasty cousins. He confronted Cassie in the evening about what he had seen her doing that morning but did not wait for her explanation of the situation. He ended the relationship, saying that he no longer trusted her.

Sid loved Cassie far more than he cared to admit, even to himself and regretted being so hasty in breaking up with her. The next morning he tried to re-establish contact with her by phone but to no avail as she had blocked his calls. He could no longer use email as he had destroyed his laptop in a fit of jealous rage. When he went downstairs, he found his father dead in his armchair.

Losing both his girlfriend and his father on the same day was more than he could bear. He now really needed Cassie back in his life.

Helping his mother with his father's funeral arrangements had kept him occupied for a couple of weeks, but he now had little to think about apart from his sense of loss.

He existed by doing the minimum necessary to keep going. He felt lethargic and spent most of his spare time moping about at home, nursing a broken heart and wishing he had not delayed so long before telling Cassie he loved her. In fact, he had started to fall in love with her when he kissed and linked hands with her while lying on a trampoline at a party last year. Had he listened to his heart and told her about his feelings then, she would almost certainly have stayed in Bristol.

One Sunday morning, a few weeks later, he was doing nothing in particular. His head had been hurting too much for him to sleep anymore and the dull ache in his body would not go away. He had at least put on a clean white t-shirt.

The doorbell rang. He got up from the sofa in his living room and put his Weetabix down. He opened the door and was blinded by the sunlight, but then he was surprised and delighted in equal measure by the person at the door. Cassie stood there in a short loose fitting grey sleeveless shift dress. Her smiling face was framed by a halo of brilliantly backlit golden hair. Sid's heart leapt for joy. She was the most beautiful sight that he had seen for a very long time. It was almost as if an angel had come to rescue him.

"C-C-Cass, what are you doing here?" Sid stuttered.

"Wow – Sid, I've just come back from Scotland," She said dreamily, entwining her fingers in the curls of her hair.

"Like, right now?" said Sid

"I arrived in Bristol yesterday evening," said Cassie. "but I didn't know what you'd be doing on a Saturday night, so I came here this morning." Sid stepped aside and let Cassie walk through the door and into the hallway where she put down her rucksack and her coat. Sid closed the door but as he turned round, Cassie flung her arms round him and started kissing him.

He muffled through her lips, "Mggh, Cass, CASS!" He pulled away slowly, "Are you sure this is wise?"

"Why not?" She looked down.

"You've just come back from Scotland, Cassie!" said Sid. "You can't just come down here and snog my face off!"

"Why not?" She repeated.

"Because!" he stuttered, "Because Cass, I saw Lachlan stripping you naked! Also, you've been away for ages! I'm not something you can just put down and pick up when you like!"

"Sid, I never –," But Cassie did not finish her sentence because Sid's lips met hers. His hands ran through her hair and caressed her back and shoulders. He just could not resist her. Slowly, he pulled away, looked into her beautiful brown eyes and realised that any attempt at resistance was futile in any case.

"Oh God!" he cried, running his hands through his hair, "Oh my dear God!" he muttered, "I want you so bad, Cass. I have done ever since you left for Scotland. I want to say no to you but I can't. I want you so bad Cass please don't –,"

"I know." she smiled.

"You what?" said Sid.

"I know." her grin grew wider, "That's why I came back Sid."

"You came back…for me?" Sid was finding this hard to process.

"Yes Sid, because I do really love you…a lot... and when people love each other they want to be together, right?" After saying this, she kissed his cheek and ran up the stairs.

Sid was left in the hall, looking at the place where Cassie had stood. After a few seconds he decided it would be a good idea to follow her. He knew where she would be, so he jumped every other step up to his room.

He opened the door to find Cassie sitting on the bed, looking around and beaming. To Sid's utter astonishment, she was completely naked. With her slender build and perfect skin, she was even lovelier without clothes. Sid was almost speechless. All he managed to say was "C-Cass! Y-you're something else! You're – oh wow, you're so beautiful!" She got up off the bed and walked slowly towards him.

For Sid, the sight of a totally nude Cassie walking towards him smiling was absolutely breathtaking. He really enjoyed her perfectly angled collar bones and skinny shoulders, her small rounded breasts, her well defined ribcage, her slender waist and flat tummy, her bony hips, her long smooth, slender legs and her perfect feet. He found the sight of her smooth shaved pussy almost unbearably stimulating. Any last thought of resistance had now completely evaporated. He felt an overpowering wave of physical desire for this wonderful girl, but he realised that he would have to exercise restraint.

As she approached Sid, she extended her arms, grasped the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it off over his head. He did not resist! She then unfastened his shorts, letting them fall to the floor. When she had done this, she embraced him and started kissing him passionately. Sid must have thought he had died and gone to heaven! A few minutes ago, he was utterly heartbroken. Now he had Cassie naked in his arms and showing him just how much she had missed him. He could not help letting his fingertips explore and caress the whole of her elegant back. The feel of her silky smooth skin against his chest and under his roving fingers was electrifying. After a while, she slowly disengaged her embrace and slid his boxers down his thighs. This released his erection, which had been confined by his underwear. She moved towards the bed, indicating that Sid should join her.

"I think I'm going to like it here." she said as she lay down facing the window. Sid stepped out of his shorts and boxers, which were round his ankles, got onto the bed and placed himself behind her. He kissed the centre of her back between her shoulder blades. Cassie gave a little involuntary shiver of pleasure. Then he put his arms under her armpits and around her chest, pulling her into him, enjoying the warmth of her body and the feel of her bare back against his skin. He could feel her heart beating strongly. He kissed her gently on her neck and cupped her small firm breasts in his hands. He felt both serene and ecstatic at the same time, but then, that was the effect she always had on him. The sunlight shone brightly through his window. His eyes were aching and his head was dizzy but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he had his beloved and beautiful Cassie back in his arms.

"Love you Cass. I really have missed you." he whispered into her ear and he could feel a large smile creep across her face.

"I've missed you too Sid. I really do love you so much." As Cassie said this, she turned over to face Sid, embraced him and kissed him. Sid's hands now explored Cassie's back once again, gently caressing it from her shoulder blades to below her waist, savouring every contour of her slender body. This relaxed her and she felt safe, secure and wanted in Sid's arms. "Your hands are so warm, soft and gentle." She said as Sid showered little kisses all over her shoulders and neck.

Despite his overwhelming physical desire for her, Sid was aware that she would not enjoy a heaving rush of sex. In any case he wanted this to last as long as possible. Cassie was very special to him and she had come back. He did not want to spoil it this time so, with great self-control, he made love to her slowly and gently, step by step, pausing at one point to don a condom, gaining her assent each time he wanted to go further, until he realised that he could no longer contain his desires. By this time, Cassie was in a state of extreme excitement and was making little whimpering noises as she dug her fingertips into Sid's back, and spread her legs. She was holding him so tightly he could scarcely breathe. Finally, he realised that he couldn't hold back any longer, guided his member into her opening and penetrated her. He found himself thrusting vigorously. This additional stimulation caused her to come and she let out a yelp and a moan. It seemed to Sid that she was crying, but he came almost at the same instant. He felt her gradually relax and held her gently as their coincident climaxes subsided. He whispered "I'm so sorry if I hurt you, Cass. I didn't mean to. I love you so much." into her ear and gently caressed her body until they both fell asleep. After they had made love, Sid and Cassie slept peacefully in each other's arms for a couple of hours.


	2. Surprises

**Chapter 2: Surprises**

Cassie was the first to wake up and kissed Sid gently on the forehead before going for her shower. She returned to the bedroom just as Sid's eyes opened. She wore a knee length white pleated skirt and her yellow singlet style top.

Cassie smiled. "Oh Wow Sid, that was totally amazing."

"Wha..., what did I do?" Sid stuttered. "Y-you were crying. Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry if I did."

Cassie smiled reassuringly. "No Sid, you didn't and there's no need to look so worried. You made me come! It's the first time that's ever happened."

"W-was I that good?!" said Sid.

"You were so gentle with me, Sid." said Cassie. "It would be lovely if it could be like that every time."

"I didn't mean to go all the way Cass, but in the end, I wanted you so bad, I couldn't stop but I didn't want to hurt you or spoil things by going too fast." said Sid.

"You didn't do either." said Cassie. "It was so totally lovely - Now, if you get up, shower and get dressed, we can go out and see Bristol."

"Where would you like to go?" Sid asked after he emerged from the bathroom.

"Let's go to Brandon Hill first and say hello properly on 'our' seat." said Cassie. "Then we can eat. I'll be hungry by then. Incidentally Sid, where are your mum & dad?"

Sid's face fell at this question. He remembered the night he had broken up with Cassie – the night his father had died. "My dad died a few weeks ago, the same night I broke up with you. So many horrible things happened that night. It's a night I really want to forget."

"Oh, wow Sid! I didn't know." said Cassie. "I'm so sorry – and I really mean that. You must have been heartbroken."

"I didn't know what to do Cass." said Sid. "Tony helped me, but the person I really needed was you. I suppose it was punishment for hurting you that night. I've been beating myself up with remorse ever since."

"Oh Sid, please don't look at it that way." said Cassie. "He might still have died that night anyway. And mum?"

"She's gone away for a few days to sort one or two things out with my uncle Sandy in Glasgow." said Sid. "Your train probably passed hers on the way here."

Cassie put her grey cardigan in her shoulder bag and they set out for the city.

They caught a bus to the centre of Bristol and walked up Park Street, looking at the shops and cafés. They turned left into Charlotte Street and walked up into Brandon Hill Park.

"There are so many benches here. Which one was it?" Sid said. The night they had parted, Sid only had eyes for Cassie. He had found her that night by seeing her blonde hair shining in the moonlight.

Cassie walked along the path while looking out over the city and stopped at an unoccupied bench "It's this one." she said with some certainty.

"How do you know?" asked Sid.

"Look at the first mast of the 'S S Great Britain'." answered Cassie. "It lines up with the windows in the middle of that big block of flats. This is the one. This is where you told me you loved me and then we said 'goodbye' to each other. We both cried a lot. The reason I'd said I didn't want to talk to you in my letter was that if I met you to say goodbye, I'd burst into tears. That's exactly what happened. It was so sad."

"and I was able to comfort you." said Sid "Let's forget the unhappy memories and make this a joyful place."

They sat down, linked hands, then embraced and kissed. Sid got up from the seat and knelt in front of Cassie. He apologised from the bottom of his heart to her for the way he had misunderstood what he saw her doing over the video link. The sight of Cassie's beautiful face framed by her golden hair against the blue sky was so lovely that it brought Sid close to tears.

Cassie admitted that what she was doing in Lachlan's room must have looked bad, but she was trying to prepare a sexy surprise for him.

"That was quite a sexy surprise you gave me this morning!" said Sid as he rejoined her on the seat.

"Yes Sid, I decided to shock you and I think I succeeded." said Cassie, grinning. "You should have seen your face when you walked into the bedroom. I've never seen anyone look so startled, but that wasn't the surprise. You'll see that tonight." She winked, leaned over and kissed Sid.

She also explained that both Lachlan and Rory were even gayer than Maxxie.

Sid and Cassie declared their love for each other again; this time with warm kisses, embraces and tears of joy.

After banishing the sad memories from the bench, they climbed hand in hand up to the top of the park past the little ponds and waterfalls only to find the Cabot Tower at its peak had been closed for repairs since Cassie had left for Scotland.

"Bummer!" said Sid. "I forgot it was closed. We won't be able to enjoy the view. What now Cass?"

"Well, I feel like eating something." Cassie said as they came down out of the park.

"Really?!" said Sid, surprised. "What would you like? There's quite an interesting burger bar just round the corner from here. They do things like ostrich and wild boar as well as beef."

"You're kidding me Sid." said Cassie.

"No I'm not." said Sid. "They also have kangaroo and bison. They're all supposed to be very low cholesterol meats. - Ah! Here it is – Yo Yo Burger."

Sid had an 8 oz Aberdeen Angus beef burger, but Cassie, remembering the old lady at the clinic's taste for antelope, tried Springbok – and really enjoyed it. They shared a large portion of fries and eight onion rings.

"Cassie! You're eating! – That's marvellous." remarked Sid.

"I haven't eaten much since I was at Inverness Station." said Cassie. "That was a long time ago; but yes, I am eating more these days. It must be the Scottish air, but I do get the impression that it's you who has been starving yourself lately. When we made love, I couldn't help noticing that you were quite a bit thinner than I remember."

"I haven't been very interested in food for the past few months." said Sid. "In fact, I haven't been very interested in anything much since I thought I'd never see you again. I found it hard to believe that knowing I couldn't contact you could hurt so much."

"When we 'broke up', I was angry with you and did block your number for a couple of days." said Cassie. "Then I removed the block, hoping you would call, but you never did."

"I admit I didn't call you back after being blocked, but I felt there was no point." said Sid. "Also, I didn't want to face being blocked again. That might have pushed me over the edge."

"Oh wow Sid!" said Cassie. "I'm so sorry! I admit I did intend to hurt you because you'd hurt me. I had no idea that you had taken it so badly and I didn't know your dad had died the same night. If I'd known your Dad had died, I would have called you. I do really care about you, Sid. It looks as if it's good job I came back when I did."

"I'm so glad you have." said Sid. "I don't think I could have lasted much longer without ending up in the Restoration clinic myself."

"That's all in the past now." said Cassie, smiling. "We're back together and beginning to enjoy life again. That's all that matters at the moment."

After eating, they came back down Park Street, crossed College Green, walked past the Cathedral and went down towards the Floating Harbour, stopping now and again to express their affection. It was now about four o'clock. Sid suggested a visit to the planetarium in 'Explore-At-Bristol'. "We can see the night sky without waiting for the night."

"Wow, Sid. I've never been in there." Cassie remarked.

"Have you got your student card?" asked Sid. "You'll need it there to get in cheaply."

"Yes, it's a Scottish one, but I expect they'll accept it." said Cassie.

By the time Sid & Cassie had walked back to 'Explore-At-Bristol', it was just about half past four. They managed to get in for a fraction of the usual price and caught the last planetarium show of the day. They had enough time to see and 'play' with some of the other exhibits before the museum closed.

Cassie remarked "That was fun, just like being little again. My folks took me to the Imaginearium when it was next to Temple Meads railway station."

"I remember that place." recalled Sid "I nearly jumped out of my skin when they exploded a balloon filled with hydrogen and oxygen."

After they had left the museum, Sid and Cassie crossed Pero's Bridge. As they passed the Arnolfini, a magnificent peal of church bells could be heard from somewhere in front of them.

"Listen to those bells." said Cassie with a radiant smile. "It's almost as if the whole of Bristol knows we're back together. It's such a gloriously joyful sound."

"Yes it is." said Sid. "It makes me feel really happy as well. I love you so much, my sweet Cassie. You find joy in nearly everything."

"That's because I'm so happy to be back with you, Sid." said Cassie.

They embraced and kissed each other and then continued along the harbour past the Mud Dock Café until they reached the Redcliffe Way bridge. Cassie said; "I haven't been to church yet today so let's go to that one. There should be an evening service there." The other side of the harbour, towering over them was a very large gothic church with a tall spire and flying buttresses. All its 12 bells were ringing.

"You're full of surprises today Cass." said Sid. "I didn't know you went to church."

"I started going not long after arriving in Elgin. There was little else to do on a Sunday evening." said Cassie. "Now, I find it sort of anchors the week. It feels strange if I don't go these days. I hope you don't mind, Sid."

"Of course not." said Sid. "That's St Mary Redcliffe. It's really beautiful inside." They walked over the bridge and found the entrance to the church.

"Oh wow! It's so glorious. So high!" Cassie whispered as they looked along the nave toward the altar and up at the roof vaulting. "What amazing stained glass." she said as she saw the Lady Chapel window at the extreme East end of the church. "I've been in the Cathedral, but this is way more beautiful." said Cassie.

Sid mentioned that the first Queen Elizabeth had called this church the fairest parish church in England. "It's still considered to be one of the most beautiful."

Since it was now half past six, they stayed for evensong.

After the church service, Cassie asked about Tony. She knew he had been hit by a bus and was taking some time to get better. Sid said "We're only about a mile from his house. Let's see if we can visit him."

Twenty minutes later, they were greeted by Effy. "Hello Sid. Hello Cassie! I thought you were in Scotland."

"I was, but I've come back." said Cassie. "Is Tony in?"

"Yes, he's in the lounge. Come in." Effy stepped aside to let Sid & Cassie in, closed the door and ushered them into the front room.

Tony was reading a book. He looked up and was quite surprised by the arrival of Sid and Cassie.

"Hello Sid. – Oh hello Cassie, what are you doing here?" said Tony. "I thought you were in Scotland."

"I was, but I was getting a bit lonely up there and I did really miss Sid even more than I thought I would. We were at St Mary Redcliffe and thought we'd visit you as it's fairly close, but wow Tony, you look amazing."

"Thank you Cassie. Oh and thank you Sid. I'm told you stayed at my bedside for three months. I don't remember much about it."

"That's alright Tony." said Sid. "Thank you for helping me when I found Dad had died."

"It's the least I could have done." said Tony. "By the way Cassie, how was Scotland?"

"Oh! It was quiet compared with Bristol, but the people there were really nice." said Cassie.

"Anyway – you two; are you going to get it together this time?" asked Tony.

Sid replied "We're not thinking too far ahead, but I really hope so. I do so love Cassie." He kissed Cassie's cheek. She smiled sweetly, embraced him and kissed him passionately.

"Wow!" said Tony. "You two really are a couple. I'm so happy for you."

At this point Anthea came in with coffee and some cakes. "Hello Sid. Oh hello Cassie. I didn't know you were back."

"I came back yesterday and visited Sid this morning. We've been exploring Bristol today and, since we were quite near, I thought about visiting Tony."

"That was kind of you." said Anthea. "Tony was going to go camping with Michelle and your friends but he didn't feel up to it yet, so your visit is welcome."

"I was going to go with them, but I'd have only been a wet blanket." said Sid. "I was so miserable until Cassie arrived. Now I'm really glad I stayed at home." He squeezed Cassie's waist. Cassie smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Yes." said Cassie. "When I called on Sid this morning, we both realised just how much we had missed each other. We really, really love each other so much."

"Cassie coming back was the best thing that could have happened." said Sid, smiling.

Cassie smiled and looked into Sid's eyes. They embraced and kissed again before continuing their conversation with Tony.

That evening they got back to Sid's house fairly late by taxi since it was Sunday night and buses were infrequent.

Sid made some hot chocolate and Cassie took off her cardigan and sat on the sofa. Sid settled down next to her and they finished the chocolate. Sid put his arm across her back and gently caressed her shoulder. "Wow, Sid. That was such a lovely day. Thank you so much." Cassie said as she turned towards Sid, embraced him and kissed him. Her hands explored his back under his t-shirt, which she soon removed. "Hey! hey! hey! Not so fast. We've got all night." Sid managed to say through Cassie's kisses. "Don't you want me?" she replied. "Of course I want you. I've dreamed of this ever since you went to Scotland Cass, but I do want to make it last. You know I find you irresistible." said Sid as Cassie kissed him all over his shoulders.

"I've got a suggestion." said Cassie. "I can trust you to be gentle with me Sid, can't I."

"Er – yes." said Sid hesitantly.

"Would you like to unwrap me like a present?" asked Cassie.

"Wow Cass, was that the surprise?" said Sid.

"No, but you'll find the surprise when you undress me." said Cassie.

They went up to Sid's bedroom.

"Actually, I've never done this to a girl before." admitted Sid.

"How much do you love me Sid?" asked Cassie.

"More than I can say, Cass." said Sid.

"Then you'll do fine. Don't worry!" said Cassie as she once again embraced and kissed Sid.

He kissed each shoulder before embracing her and sliding his right hand inside her loose yellow singlet style top. He kissed her neck and then lifted the top off over her head. Sid's roving hands explored her back for a bit before unzipping her skirt and letting it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it. Sid disengaged his embrace and took a step back to appreciate her sylph-like figure. She was wearing a lilac lace plunge bra and a matching thong.

"Wow! Cool underwear Cass! I love it! You look amazing!

"That was the first surprise, Sid." said Cassie. "I'm glad you like it."

"I do and I love your suntan. It suits you." said Sid as Cassie smiled broadly. "I didn't realise Scotland was so sunny."

"I spent two weeks in Spain a little while ago, most of it on the beach." said Cassie. "I really wished you could have been there with me."

"That explains why you weren't in Elgin when I went up there to look for you." said Sid. "I wanted to see you to try to sort things out between us after it all went so crazy."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Sid." said Cassie. "Rory did mention that somebody had been looking for me, but didn't say who. You must have been so disappointed."

"I was, Cass but it's alright now." said Sid. "We're back together again."

Sid held her again and slid her bra straps down while gently kissing her shoulders. He unclipped her bra and gently removed it. Sid could see the back of Cassie's now almost naked body reflected in the full-length mirror and regarded it with wonder.

"You're more than amazing; – you're breathtaking! So elegant!" said Sid. "and wow! Your tan covers all of you."

He ran his hands down her sides appreciating the contours of her rib cage, her slender waist and her wide bony hips before bringing them up her back to embrace her again.

"The place we visited in Spain allowed nude sunbathing and my mum suggested I try it." said Cassie. "I was very scared at first, but in the end I loved the feeling of freedom being totally naked gave me. Also, people down there said such nice things about my figure. I didn't really believe them, but I felt more and more confident about showing my body as the time went on. You should try it sometime. It was so lovely!"

"Your body is really gorgeous." said Sid. "It's lovely to look at and even lovelier to hold and caress. I love you so much." He embraced her, caressed her shoulders and back again and kissed her passionately.

"You say such sweet things about me," said Cassie. "but that's because you love me."

"You are beautiful, Cassie." said Sid. "Everybody thinks you are, so don't keep putting yourself down."

He gently explored all of Cassie's back from her thighs to her shoulders, once again letting his fingers enjoy every contour of her delightfully trim body.

"Your hands are so lovely and warm." Cassie said as Sid continued caressing her back.

"Your skin's so soft and smooth." replied Sid.

They moved across to the bed and Cassie lay down on her back. Sid took off his jeans and then removed her socks and fondled her feet before caressing and kissing her legs. "I don't know why you 'hate' your thighs. They're really beautiful." he said as he moved up to her hips. Cassie now let Sid kiss her all over her chest and midriff and explore her breasts. Sid finished unwrapping her by very gently and slowly, removing her thong revealing once again her smooth shaved fanny.

"Oh sweet Cass, you're wonderful. I adore you." Sid said as his lips and fingers explored the whole of her now totally naked body.

"Do you like it smooth?" said Cassie as she removed Sid's boxers and started to gently massage his erection.

"It's perfect Cass, you're amazing. You're the loveliest present I've ever unwrapped." said Sid. "I love you so much."

She removed Sid's boxers and started to gently massage his erection, pausing briefly to allow him to apply a condom.

He let his fingers explore and stimulate her fanny. This had the desired effect as it brought her to a state of almost unbearable excitement.

After they had enjoyed a further short period of mutual stimulation, Cassie put her arms round Sid and held him close to her, kissed him again and then allowed him to penetrate her again. Once again, they both climaxed at almost the same instant.

Sid did not turn over and fall asleep straight away after they had sex, but gently caressed Cassie's shoulders and back until he sensed that she was asleep, appreciating the warmth and smoothness of her skin. Only then did he carefully disengage his embrace, leaving one hand touching her beautiful naked body as he fell into a deep contented sleep.


	3. Monday, Monday

**Chapter 3: Monday, Monday**

Monday dawned clear and bright and Sid was the first to wake up. He carefully got out of bed so as not to wake Cassie. She looked so serene when she was asleep. Sid regarded her with great love and affection. He knew at last that this was real and that he was not dreaming. She really had come back for him. He kissed her very gently on the forehead and went for his shower.

When he returned, she was just waking up. Sid now realised that Cassie waking from sleep was one of the loveliest sights he would ever see.

"Morning beautiful!" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Oh! Morning Sid. You're up already! What time is it?" Cassie said drowsily as she opened her eyes.

"About a quarter to eight. You slept well." commented Sid.

"Yes, I felt so relaxed after we had sex last night." said Cassie. "You did it again; made me come that is. I don't usually sleep well in a strange bed, but the last thing I remember was you holding me and gently stroking my back. You're so gentle. It was so totally lovely."

"Would you like some breakfast?" asked Sid.

"Yes, I'd love it." said Cassie. "What are you going to get for me?"

"What would you like?" asked Sid. "Mum's left me a full fridge, so you can have anything from a bowl of cereal to a full English with all the trimmings: bacon, fried eggs, sausages, mushrooms, fried bread, baked beans and there are some hash browns in the freezer."

"I'll have a slice of buttered toast, tea and a bowl of muesli if you have some. I expect we will be going somewhere later on, so I don't want to spoil my appetite."

"OK! Stay where you are." said Sid. "I'll get it for you in bed."

"Oh, thank you Sid." said Cassie. "I do so love you."

Sid went downstairs and prepared breakfast for Cassie and himself. He put it on a bed tray and took it up to his room.

Sid sat on the edge of the bed eating his breakfast with one hand while gently stroking Cassie's bare shoulders and back with the other.

"You look as if you're really enjoying that." said Sid, kissing her cheek. "Scotland must have done you some good."

"Yes it has." said Cassie. "I did stop eating again for a few days after we had that misunderstanding a few weeks ago, but I thought about it and realised that starving myself wasn't going to get you back. You're important to me, Sid."

"Thank you, Cass." said Sid. "You're important to me."

After breakfast, Sid washed up while Cassie showered and dressed.

Cassie came downstairs after her shower. She was wearing a red strapless crop top and very short white hot pants which revealed her hips. Her legs, midriff, shoulders and arms were bare. She wore a pair of light, flat open sandals, which displayed her pretty feet. She had pinned her hair up clear of her shoulders.

"Wow! You look ready for the beach this morning." said Sid. "So much bare skin."

"Don't you like it?" asked Cassie. "I can change into something else if you like."

"No, don't do that." said Sid. "I love it. You look fantastic. In any case, you've got really cute feet, your legs are gorgeous. Your midriff is amazing and I really love bare shoulders, especially yours. I'm glad that you're confident enough to show so much of your body. You're so beautiful. I always love the way you dress."

"Thank you Sid." said Cassie, kissing Sid's cheek. "It's going to be another warm day and I'm a lot more confident about my body since that fortnight in Spain. Also, I wanted to give you another surprise."

"You've certainly done that." said Sid. "Anyway, what would you like to do today?"

"I hope you don't mind, Sid," said Cassie "but I'd like to do a bit of shopping, then we can wander round the harbour. I remember how stressed you were when Jal took you with her to buy a dress for her competition last year."

"Yes, I do remember that." sighed Sid. "Jal being partly colour blind didn't exactly help, and being forced to do it because Michelle was otherwise occupied with Tony made things worse."

"I'll try not to stress you out too much." said Cassie, smiling. "I decide what to buy very quickly."

"Where do you want to shop?" Sid asked. "I don't think you'll want to carry bags all round Bristol this afternoon. If we go to Cribbs Causeway, the bus comes past here on the way back into the city, so we can drop them off here."

"That's something else I love about you Sid." said Cassie. "You think logically. We could still come back here after the shopping to drop off the bags even if we went into the city."

"The other reason I mentioned Cribbs Causeway," said Sid. "is that I need to replace my laptop computer and there's a PC World store down there as well as an Apple shop and a couple of other Curry's shops."

"What happened to your old one?" asked Cassie.

"I'm ashamed to say I destroyed it that terrible evening after I thought you'd dumped me." said Sid. "I felt that I'd lost absolutely everything I'd ever loved and that nothing mattered anymore. I was totally angry, mainly with myself for losing you. I just lost it completely and smashed the laptop. Then, just to add the icing to the cake that was the night Dad died."

"Oh wow Sid! You must have been really angry." said Cassie. "I've never seen that side of you."

"And I hope you never will." replied Sid. "Anyway, I'd better phone Mum. She wants me to keep in touch, and I didn't call her yesterday."

Just then the phone rang and Sid picked it up. "Hello – Oh hello mum. Sorry I didn't call yesterday. I was enjoying the day too much. Did you have a good journey?"

"Yes, apart from the wait at Birmingham." said Elizabeth. "You sound very cheerful. Something nice must have happened."

"Yes it has. You'll never guess what!" said Sid. "Cassie's here. She came here yesterday morning."

"That's marvellous." said Elizabeth. "No wonder you didn't call me; but I thought you two broke up the night Mark died."

"I thought so too, but Cassie didn't." said Sid. "She says she really missed me. She seemed to sense that I missed her too. She was like a golden angel coming to rescue me."

"What a lovely thing to say about Cassie." said Elizabeth. "She must be very special to you."

"She is." replied Sid. "She seemed to know how I felt, even from 500 miles away."

"Yes, believing you had lost Cassie hurt you a lot more than Dad dying," said Elizabeth. "even though she was a long way away and you weren't seeing her every day."

"It did. I felt I'd lost everything. Now she's back here I'm so happy." said Sid. "Anyway, I'd like to ask you for a very big favour. Please could Cassie stay here for a while?"

"I don't see why not." said Elizabeth. "The spare room is available. I made the bed up when I came back after Mark died. Cassie can sleep there."

"Oh thank you so much Mum." said Sid.

"What did you do yesterday?" Elizabeth asked.

"We went to Brandon Hill and made up for our time apart by going to the bench where we said goodbye and apologising for the way we had hurt each other. Then we went to Yo Yo Burger for lunch. After that we visited the new Imaginearium." said Sid. "Cassie took me to church at St Mary Redcliffe for evensong. Then we visited Tony."

"That was thoughtful of you." said Elizabeth. "How is he?"

"Gradually getting better." said Sid. "He was quite surprised to see us together."

"It sounds as if you had quite a nice day out." said Elizabeth. "What are you going to do today?"

"Well, Cassie wants to do a bit of shopping and I need to replace my laptop before next term, so we might go to Cribbs Causeway this morning." said Sid. "If we finish all that early enough, I'm taking Cassie to lunch in town. We'll plan our afternoon over lunch."

"I'd better let you get on with it." said Elizabeth. "You'll be spending quite a lot of the time on the bus this morning. Anyway, it's good to know you're happy again. I was getting very worried about you. Give my love to Cassie. Bye-bye."

"Bye Mum. Love you."

"Oh, thank you so much for that Sid." said Cassie. "You seem to be able to read my thoughts. I was going to ask you where I could stay."

"I didn't read your thoughts Cass, but you did park that enormous backpack in my hall." said Sid. "Anyway, shall we get going? If we start now, we should reach the shops just after ten o'clock."

Cassie put on her grey cardigan and then set off with Sid for the Mall at Cribbs Causeway with Sid somewhat apprehensive as his previous experience of shopping with a girl had been anything but enjoyable. Having had Cassie come back to him, he did not want to spoil the relationship so soon.

Cassie sensed Sid's unease. "Don't worry Sid. You look as if you are waiting for the dentist. I won't put you under any stress. As I said, I decide very quickly what I want. You'll probably take longer choosing your laptop."

When they reached the shopping centre, Cassie took off her cardigan and put it into her shoulder bag. She picked up a mall guide and briefly looked at it. "Tell you what." She said. "I'll be about 45 minutes. You go into Currys Digital and look at laptops while I shop. We'll meet at Starbucks."

"I'll be less than 15 minutes looking at laptops, so I might as well come round with you." said Sid. "Otherwise I'll be sitting nursing a coffee for quite a while. Anyway, I'd far rather be with you than sitting on my own in a coffee shop. After you've done your shopping we can go to whichever coffee place is nearest."

True to her word, Cassie chose her fashion items quickly. She bought some jeans, a couple of t-shirts, a couple of skirts and some underwear.

Sid saw a backless summer dress in one of the shop windows and visualised Cassie wearing it.

"Cass, you'd look really amazing in that dress." He said as he pointed it out to her.

"It's a bit revealing." said Cassie. "There would be so much of me on show. I'm not sure whether I would dare to wear it."

"I don't know how you can say that, Cass." said Sid. "There's a lot of you on show this morning but your back is really beautiful." said Sid. "So are your shoulders. You should wear clothes that show them. That dress would do that, especially if you can get it in a pale colour, which would show off your suntan."

"I'm still not quite sure about it, but I'll try it on." said Cassie. "If I like it I'll buy it. Just wait out here and hold these bags. I won't be long."

Cassie skipped lightly into the shop, found the dress in her size in a pale creamy yellow colour and tried it on in the fitting room. She did actually like what she saw in the mirror and knew it would please Sid. She bought the dress. Sid smiled broadly when he saw Cassie come out of the shop with a brilliant smile and a bag containing the dress. "You bought it then." He said. "I can't wait to see you wearing it."

"The girl in the shop even said that I'd look really lovely in it and complemented me on my figure." said Cassie. "She even asked me if I was a model. I didn't think I was that pretty."

"You're more than pretty." said Sid. "You're beautiful and your figure's absolutely perfect."

"Oh Sid!" said Cassie. "You say such sweet things about me."

She finished her shopping by buying some comfortable shoes at Clarks and some cosmetic items in Boots. Then she indulged in some romantic window-shopping in the jewellery shops on either side.

Sid kissed her and said that shopping with her had been very enjoyable. "It looks as if you're here for the long haul." he said as she was looking at the displays of engagement rings in Goldsmiths' window.

"I can dream can't I?" said Cassie, smiling. "But I am just beginning to think that I'd quite like to spend the rest of my life with you, Sid. You're so lovely."

"Oh thank you Cass." Sid said and kissed her again.

Sid didn't find the laptop he wanted in the Apple store, but said he would quite like an I-Phone next time he renewed his contract after playing with one in the shop. Sid and Cassie came down the escalator, which went straight down to Starbucks. They bought coffees and sat down next to each other in the seating area near the foot of the escalator. They chatted about the stresses of shopping while Sid gently caressed Cassie's shoulder. After about fifteen minutes they heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Sid. Oh hello Cassie." Michelle appeared. "Wow! You look fantastic today. I wish I could get away with wearing clothes like that, but they look really good on you, and where did you get that tan."

"Thank you." said Cassie. "I had a fortnight's holiday in Spain a couple of weeks ago."

"Incidentally," said Michelle. "I thought you were in Scotland."

"I was, but I've come back." said Cassie. "I really did miss Sid so much." She cuddled Sid. He kissed her cheek. "He tells me you and the gang went camping in South Wales last weekend."

"We did." sighed Michelle. "It was a disaster! We lost the tents on the way there. Scarlett's car got drowned and we all had to use our thumbs to get back to Bristol. Anyway Sid, you look a whole lot happier than you did last weekend."

"I am." said Sid, smiling. "Cassie coming back was the best thing that could have happened. We really do love each other." He kissed Cassie's cheek again.

Cassie smiled and kissed Sid. He put his arm round her waist. They looked into each other's eyes, embraced and kissed again.

"Wow! You two are such a sweet couple; so together." said Michelle. "It also looks as if Cassie's overcome your aversion to shopping."

"Yes." said Sid. "She seems to know what she wants before she goes into the shop. It's really nice just being with her when she shops. Jal was quite difficult and kept asking me for my opinion. I know what looks good on Cassie, but what do I know about ladies' formal dress?! Anyway, what brings you here on a Monday morning?"

"Scarlett wanted to buy some stuff in John Lewis." said Michelle. "She takes ages to choose things, so I left her to it and said I'd meet her here."

"Who's Scarlett?" asked Cassie.

"Michelle's new step-sister." said Sid. "I met her on the green last weekend."

"What's she like?" asked Cassie.

"Very bubbly and somewhat overpowering." said Sid. "She certainly got the attention of our lot."

"We visited Tony yesterday evening after church." said Cassie.

"Oh?" said Michelle. "How is he?"

"He's getting better, but it will be some time before he is back to normal." said Sid. "You should go round and see him."

Cassie added; "He didn't say it in so many words, but I did get the distinct impression that he really misses you, especially when he saw us together and realised we were a couple."

"I have rather neglected him, but I didn't know what I'd find there." said Michelle. "He does seem to be taking a very long time to get right back to normal. It's a bit harder at the moment because my new step-father lives right out in the country, miles from anywhere. Ah! Here's Scarlett."

"Hello Miche." said Scarlett. "I've met Sidney, but who is your incredibly beautiful friend?"

Cassie looked up at Scarlett, smiled and blushed.

"This is Cassie." said Michelle. "She's Sid's girlfriend. She's been living in the North of Scotland for about seven months and she came back yesterday."

"That's so sweet." said Scarlett. "She's certainly made you a lot happier, Sidney. You were so miserable last Saturday. Even little Scarlett couldn't cheer you up."

"It sounds as if I had the better weekend by staying in Bristol." said Sid. "If I'd gone to South Wales with you, I'd have been even more miserable and Cassie would have had nowhere to go. Anyway, we'd better be moving on. I've got to replace my laptop and I've promised I'd take Cassie out to lunch in the city today."

Sid and Cassie got up to leave.

"Bye Sid, Bye Cassie." said Michelle.

"Bye Michelle, Bye Scarlett." said Sid.

They left the mall and went to PC World. Sid found the laptop computer he wanted in less than 15 minutes. Since it was on special offer, he had saved enough to buy a digital camera.

It was just before midday when Sid and Cassie left Cribbs Causeway and caught a bus back to Sid's home so that they could leave their packages and travel to the city unencumbered.

Cassie took her bags up to the spare bedroom and Sid took his to his study bedroom. He returned to the lounge with the box containing the camera.

Sid unpacked the camera to put the battery on charge but found to his surprise that it was already fully charged, which meant that the camera was ready for use. Cassie changed into the backless summer dress, which she had bought in the morning. "Wow! You look wonderful in that." said Sid as she came back into the lounge and gave a twirl.

"Thank you, Sid." said Cassie. "You chose it."

"I love it." said Sid. "You look really beautiful."

"You're just saying that." said Cassie. "I'm not that lovely."

"You are, Cass." said Sid. "I think you are anyway."

"I love you Sid." said Cassie, smiling. "You say the nicest things."

Cassie picked up her light grey cardigan and put it into her bag as they set off from home to go to the centre of Bristol.

"Are you hungry yet?" Sid asked Cassie as they caught the bus to the city.

"Yes I am." said Cassie. "Where are you going to take me?"

"If there's room at Mud Dock, we'll go there." said Sid.

When Sid and Cassie arrived at the Mud Dock Café, it was just after one o'clock. They were ushered to a table for two and ordered their food from the list on the blackboard.

Over their lunch, they planned their afternoon. Cassie suggested a visit to the SS Great Britain, which was on display in the harbour.


	4. Cranes, Ships, Classics and Elation

**Chapter 4: Cranes, Ships, Classics and Elation**

After they had eaten, Sid and Cassie crossed the harbour and made their way slowly towards the SS Great Britain past the dockyard cranes and the old railway wagons.

As they walked under the four cranes near the M Shed, Cassie wondered why they had to be painted such a miserable colour. "Why can't they be painted in bright, happy colours like red and yellow? They look so depressing in dark grey."

"I don't know." answered Sid. "I suppose someone decided they should be grey to match the clouds."

"I've seen pictures of the docks area in Buenos Aires." said Cassie. "The cranes there are yellow with red bases. They look lovely against a blue sky."

"Your golden hair looks lovely against a blue sky." said Sid.

"Thank you Sid," said Cassie, smiling. "but what has that got to do with dockyard cranes?"

"Nothing." said Sid. "But the thought of blue sky made me think how glorious your hair looked against the sky when I was kneeling in front of you on Brandon Hill yesterday. You really did look like an angel then and you look even more beautiful today. I love that dress! It really does show off your tan."

"You do say such sweet things." said Cassie.

They looked back at the cranes and Sid agreed that they would look less depressing in yellow.

Before going into the SS Great Britain they looked at the 'Matthew'. "In 1497, John Cabot sailed from here to Newfoundland and back in a ship like this." said Sid.

"It's so tiny." said Cassie. "I think I'd like to be in something a lot bigger if I crossed the Atlantic."

When they reached the SS Great Britain, Sid and Cassie were again able to use their student cards to gain entry for half price and spent the next couple of hours exploring the ship. They started by going under the waterline to look at the outside of the hull.

Cassie commented; "The air feels very dry under the water. Oh wow! Does what I just said make any sense?"

"Of course." said Sid. "It's to stop the ship getting rustier. It spent 33 years rotting on the seabed in the Falkland Islands before being patched up and towed back here in 1970. The air in here is as dry as it is in the Arizona desert."

When they had finished their tour round the ship, Sid and Cassie walked along the road to Cumberland basin where they took pictures of each other standing on one of the four large ship's anchors at the basin.

Sid said; "There's a seat on the riverbank near here which has a good view of the Clifton Bridge. Let's go and find it."

Sid led the way through the complex of bridges and flights of steps until they reached the seat.

"It is a lovely view but it's such a pity the tide's out." said Cassie. "Let's sit here for a while."

They sat down, embraced and exchanged kisses. Sid gently caressed Cassie's back.

"Cass." said Sid. "When you had finished your shopping this morning, you were looking at rings in the Goldsmiths Jeweller's window. You said that you might like to spend the rest of your life with me. Did you really mean that?"

"Of course, Sid." said Cassie. "When I went to Scotland, I really did miss you. I know you hadn't treated me as well as you could have done, but when Tony gave me your note, I read it and realised that you were truly in love with me. You said such lovely things about me in that note. I also realised that when you read my farewell letter, it would break your heart."

"It did hurt a lot when I read it." said Sid. "I don't know what made me head for Brandon Hill that night, but I'm glad I did. I was able to say goodbye to you properly – with lots of tears, hugs and kisses."

"Yes." said Cassie. "There was something in the air that night which drew us to that bench. I think we're meant to be together."

"I do admit that I didn't treat you as well as I could and I'm deeply sorry." said Sid. "I started to like you as soon as I met you at Abigail's party last year. When you confronted me about the text messages, I should have let you know that I was beginning to fall in love with you, but I was too shy. Also I was frightened that even admitting that I liked you might have driven you away."

"Oh wow Sid!" said Cassie. "I knew you liked me, but I didn't realise that your feelings were so strong."

"When I messed up our date and really hurt you, I felt so bad about it." said Sid. "I felt responsible for you trying to kill yourself. When I couldn't see you for those weeks when you were in the clinic, I realised that I was deeply in love with you and I would have to find a way of telling you. That's why I tried to write to you."

"That's all in the past now." said Cassie. "We're together now."

"and loving every minute of it." said Sid, completing Cassie's sentence as he embraced and kissed her. "You're a very special person and I'm so happy that you're back. I know this sounds cheesy, but I never want to have to say goodbye to you again - ever!

"I hope you don't have to." said Cassie. "Michelle was right about you, Sid. You are the sweetest, gentlest person I've ever met. I love you and everything about you."

"You do say such nice things about me." said Sid. "I really don't feel I deserve them. I've hurt you too many times."

"Oh Sid." said Cassie. "As I said, that's all in the past. I've forgiven you." Cassie embraced Sid again and kissed him.

After they had exchanged kisses for a while, Sid and Cassie made their way back along the North side of Cumberland Basin and continued along the harbour wall back to the City centre. They took pictures of each other at various points along the way. Several of these were taken at Pooles Wharf using the wharfside houses as a background.

"Sid." said Cassie, as they passed the 'Matthew' and the SS Great Britain, on the other side of the harbour. "You've changed since I went to Scotland. You seem so much more sure of yourself; more confident. You seem so relaxed with me. I like it."

"S'pose I am." said Sid. "I feel really at ease when I'm with you. I know you only came back yesterday morning, but it already seems so natural talking to you and holding you. I feel complete. I can't remember ever feeling like this before."

"That's because you really are in love with me." said Cassie. "I feel we belong together as well."

Sid and Cassie stopped, embraced and kissed several times on their way back with Cassie smiling a lot and appearing to dance attendance round Sid. To observers they seemed a really sweet loving couple.

When they reached the City centre, Cassie asked: "Sid, do you like 'classical' music?"

"Yes I love it, but I haven't spent much time listening to it lately." said Sid. "I didn't know you liked it."

"I always have liked it." said Cassie. "I didn't let anyone know, because it would have seemed totally uncool to admit that I liked it."

"The same with me." said Sid. "I find it relaxes me when I listen to it while doing coursework."

"Looks as if we have something else in common." said Cassie. "The reason I asked is that there's a concert at the Colston Hall tonight. I saw a poster for it yesterday. I think there should be some tickets available. Would you like to go?"

"Of course, Cass." said Sid. "What is being played?"

"The first item is a suite of short pieces for virginals by William Byrd arranged for wind band by Gordon Jacob, then there's a short piece of Russian music that I haven't heard before." said Cassie. "The rest of the concert is music by Saint Saëns, his third violin concerto and third symphony. The symphony was used in that film about a piglet who thought he was a sheepdog. I think it was called 'Babe'."

"That sounds interesting." said Sid.

"When we had music appreciation therapy at the clinic, they encouraged us to get emotionally involved with the music." said Cassie. "I couldn't get you out of my mind while listening to some pieces of classical music. It would be so lovely to hear live music with you, Sid."

They walked to the Colston Hall and bought two tickets. It was now about 6 pm, leaving them about one and three quarter hours before the concert.

"Are you hungry yet?" asked Cassie. "Because, if you are, we should eat before the concert."

"Yes." said Sid. "It's some time since we had lunch and we've been walking about quite a bit."

"I don't want a full meal, but we should be able to find a snack in this part of Bristol." said Cassie.

"There doesn't seem to be much round here." said Sid. "Let's go to Park Street. We saw plenty of cafés there yesterday."

"Alright." said Cassie. "We've got plenty of time."

About a quarter of an hour later, Sid and Cassie sat down in one of the cafés in Park Street and ordered omelettes and coffee.

Returning to the Colston Hall, they had a quarter of an hour to take their seats before the start of the concert. They bought a programme, took their seats and studied it.

"I've heard both the pieces by Saint Saëns." said Cassie. "My parents have an LP record of the first item, but I've never heard the Mussorgsky."

"I like the idea of setting old music for modern instruments," said Sid. "so I should like the William Byrd suite. I'm not too sure about the Mussorgsky either."

During the second item, Mussorgsky's Khovanschina prelude, and again during the slow movement of the violin concerto, Sid was looking adoringly at Cassie. She noticed, smiled back sweetly and held his hand. This gave him a warm tingly feeling all over. He smiled.

During the interval they went to the bar and started to discuss the first half of the concert.

"The first piece was interesting." said Cassie. "It's hard to believe that such colourful music was written for a very small harpsichord. I loved the 'Earl of Oxford's March' and 'The Bells'."

"Yes, it was nicely understated, with some brilliant little highlights." said Sid. "The middle parts were nice too; almost like country dances. That Mussorgsky piece was incredibly beautiful. It really made me think of your beauty, Cass."

"I did notice that you were looking at me in a dreamy sort of way while it was playing, but I'm not that beautiful Sid," said Cassie. "It was a really lovely piece. It was actually a description of dawn over the Moscow River."

"You are very beautiful, Cass." said Sid. "In fact you're the loveliest person I've ever met. The slow movement of the concerto was your smile set to music. Your loveliness goes far more than skin deep. You are a beautiful, gentle, sensitive, compassionate, loving person and I love you and every single thing about you, especially those gorgeous brown eyes. They really melt my heart."

"Oh! Wow! Sid!" said Cassie. "You do say such lovely things about me, but you're looking at me through the eyes of love. I don't deserve to be put on such a high pedestal."

Before Sid could respond, Jal joined them. "Hello, you two. I didn't know you were into classical music."

"We both love it, but felt that it would be seen as uncool to admit it." said Cassie. "We're really looking forward to the symphony."

"Yes, it will be quite spectacular." Said Jal. "Incidentally Cassie, I thought you were in Scotland."

"I was, but I came back on Saturday." said Cassie. "I was really missing Sid."

"I'm so glad you're back." said Jal. "We realised that Sid really was missing you a lot though he wouldn't admit it. He was almost falling apart. We were all getting very worried about him."

"I'm glad she's back as well." said Sid, smiling as he put his arm round Cassie's waist and kissed her cheek. "We've been getting to know each other again – a lot! We're so happy."

"By the way Cassie, you look absolutely stunning in that dress." said Jal. "You've got the right figure for it, slender and graceful, and it really shows off your suntan."

"Thank you Jal." said Cassie, blushing and smiling. "You won't believe this, but Sid chose it."

"Wow Sid!" said Jal. "You seem to have found some sense of style since last year."

"I saw it in a shop window and said that I'd really love to see Cassie wearing it." said Sid. "She thought it might be a bit daring, but I think she looks really beautiful in it."

"She does." said Jal. "You chose well, Sid."

Cassie blushed, smiled and cuddled Sid. Just then, the interval bell sounded. Jal said "It's so good to know that you two are back together again. We should be getting back to our seats."

Sid and Cassie returned to the auditorium and settled down to listen to the symphony, which they really enjoyed, especially the joyful finale with full orchestra and organ.

"I really loved that." said Sid as they came out of the hall. "The last part of the symphony seemed to be in tune with the sheer joy I feel now you're back with me."

"Oh wow Sid! I feel the same way." said Cassie, putting on her cardigan as the evening was cooling down. "It's so lovely to be back here with someone who really loves music."

Sid and Cassie returned home after the concert feeling tired but elated as it had been a long day. They went to the lounge to drink some hot chocolate.

Cassie took off her cardigan and sat down on the sofa in the living room. Sid sat down next to her. He kissed her cheek and gently stroked her bare back. "You are so beautiful." He said. "That dress really shows off the best features of your body. It flatters your shoulders and really displays your gorgeous back."

"You really think my back is beautiful?" said Cassie.

"Of course." said Sid. "It looks so elegant and it's perfectly proportioned. That's one of the reasons I wanted you to buy that dress. Also, I love caressing it." He embraced her and kissed her passionately. Cassie removed Sid's roll neck top and her hands stroked his back.

When they had finished the chocolate, they went upstairs to the bedroom. Sid followed Cassie into the bedroom and stood close behind her. He gently kissed her between her shoulder blades. She gave a little shiver and said "I love it when you do that." He caressed her shoulders and then unfastened the halter strap of her dress, allowing the front to fall to her waist. He took his trousers off, then put his arms round Cassie and caressed her breasts and midriff, all the while looking at their reflection in the full-length mirror. He gently kissed her neck and loosened the waistband of her dress allowing it to fall to the floor. She stepped out of it and picked it up, putting it on a chair. "There's no way you can say that you're not beautiful." said Sid as he slid her briefs down. "Look at your naked reflection in the mirror. You're stunning, all the way from your golden hair to your dainty little feet." he said as he swept her blonde hair behind her shoulders. "Your body is beautifully proportioned and your skin is so perfect." said Sid. "You look good whatever you wear and you look really amazing wearing nothing at all, especially with that tan."

"Oh thank you Sid!" said Cassie. "I'm much more confident about my body since my trip to Spain and you've just made me even more positive about it. You're so lovely."

"Your body is perfect, Cass." said Sid. "Everything about you is perfect."

Sid removed his boxers and once again kissed her between her shoulder blades before putting his arms round her body and holding her against him. Sid really loved the way he felt her shoulder blades move when she changed the position of her arms. She held his hands and guided them down past her waist to her fanny, which his fingers gently explored. He tenderly kissed her neck. Cassie turned round to face Sid and embraced him, caressing the whole of his back. "I do really adore the way you undressed me this evening, in front of the mirror. You were so gentle and you said such lovely things about me." she said as Sid caressed her back and guided her towards the bed. Sid lay with her and kissed and caressed her all over her naked body. She responded by letting her lips and fingertips explore him. Sid and Cassie were as one for the third time in two days. After they had made love, Sid again softly caressed Cassie's back until she was asleep. During the night she had turned over. In the morning, she woke up in Sid's gentle reassuring arms. Her back was resting against Sid's chest as they softly breathed in unison and their hearts beat together. They had made love to each other just as gently as before, but with more intensity and passion as they now knew in their hearts that their relationship was going to last as it was based on deep mutual love, respect and affection.

They also both knew that they could trust each other and rely on each other for love and support. Sid was now fully aware that Cassie was the one person to whom he could give all his love. He was also aware of her sensitive, vulnerable nature and would try very hard not to hurt her feelings. He was always gentle and considerate towards Cassie. Sid was also more confident and self-assured. His college work improved. The rest of the gang noticed the change in him. Cassie had helped him to be himself and come out from Tony's shadow. He felt that he could not thank Tony enough for introducing him to Cassie. She had changed his life.

Cassie was happy in the knowledge that after all their problems, Sid really did love her. She realised that he was the only boy who loved her just as she was and did not want to change anything about her. She was also gaining confidence in her beauty, but loved Sid enough not to use it to hurt him. She no longer needed to rely on pills to make her happy as Sid's constant love and reassurance was now the only drug she needed. Her eating disorder was no longer an issue as she now regarded food not as a weapon, but as a pleasant essential for life which was to be enjoyed in moderation, especially in the company of her darling Sid.

"_And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make."_

John Lennon 1969: "The End" from 'Abbey Road'

6


End file.
